


雨打芭蕉

by less_interests



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_interests/pseuds/less_interests
Summary: 对于这个世上唯一的亲人，郑棋元从来不会拒绝他提出的任何要求。即使郑云龙从来不要求什么，郑棋元也会把所有的一切毫无保留的献出来捧给他。
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 4





	雨打芭蕉

01

长沙城里近来多雨，阴雨连绵的天气持续了半月有雨，总不见晴。  
空气里带着一股黏腻的潮湿，惹得人没有缘由得烦闷。  
红鸾阁二楼挂着红帐子的那间房已经点起了熏香，小小一炉碳火放在屋内中央，烘烤着屋里积攒的湿气。  
郑云龙窝在地上垫子里，小脸通红。  
“姐，热。”他生得娇弱，冷热皆受不得。一进五月两边脸上就挂上了红彤彤的印子，平日里稍微运动，便如同水里捞出来般，整个人都湿漉漉的。现下对郑棋元暑天居然点着碳火十分不满，嘟囔着抗议。  
郑棋元摇着扇子，看着木炭变红，白烟散去。“咳嗽才止住几日？热点没坏处的，自己擦擦，烧完这点儿就不烧了哈。屋里湿气太重，被子衣服都要发霉了…”  
郑棋元侧躺着，开着叉的旗袍一直到腿根。整个人一卧下来，衣服没个正经，那两条光洁雪白的腿就明晃晃的亮在自己弟弟跟前，连带着毫无遮掩意思的暧昧痕迹。  
“姐……”郑云龙嗓子里带着气泡，咕噜咕噜的。  
他软骨头般拱着身子贴上去，身上中药味道被蒸腾得散出来，软得发烫得小脸一下趴在姐姐旗袍滑落的柔软腿根，闷声道:“好热…”  
郑棋元伸手轻轻拍在自己腿间的小孩，“龙龙热吗？那离姐姐远一点呀。”

小孩温热的鼻息深深浅浅扑散在郑棋元腿根处，她从不排斥自己弟弟对于自己这种表达亲近的方式，对于这个世上唯一的亲人，郑棋元从来不会拒绝他提出的任何要求。  
即使郑云龙从来不要求什么，郑棋元也会把所有的一切毫无保留的献出来捧给他。  
比如现在，郑棋元很自然的打开双腿，去迎接弟弟的索取。  
郑云龙顺势抬起小脸，往上挪动身体，毛绒绒的脑袋埋在身上两个隆起的柔软里。他像只哺乳期未断奶的小动物，拱着脑袋在姐姐怀里蹭蹭。  
郑棋元最见不得他这个样子，哺乳的母亲绝不会让自己的孩子忍受饥饿而不奉献自己的奶水，郑棋元也一样。  
于是他开始解开旗袍的斜襟盘扣。  
扣子有些紧，旗袍是量身定做的，每一个收针都是为了勾勒出郑棋元紧致的身材，她解得有些着急，可是嗷嗷待哺的孩子迫不及待的需要奶水的滋养。  
于是郑云龙打开了郑棋元笨拙的手指。他露出尖利的小牙，直接隔着精细的布料咬了上去。  
“嗯……”郑棋元往后仰着头，任凭自己弟弟在自己胸前索取。她没有穿衬托胸型的贴身衣物，近来天气太热，而且她并不认为自己圆润挺翘的胸部需要衣物来辅助。  
于是现在，自己弟弟的牙齿和那个挺立樱桃仅仅隔着一层极薄的布料研磨，她被小孩尖利的小牙硌得倒吸凉气。  
“龙龙，慢一点，慢一点…”郑棋元轻轻掰着郑云龙的小脑袋，身下双腿也受不了胸前的刺激，开始并着研磨。  
“姐姐，”郑云龙把手探下去，那个浸出水渍的纯白内裤被拉开，然后带着晶莹液体的内裤从郑棋元的腿根褪到小腿，被郑云龙握着郑棋元脚腕取了下来。  
“姐姐难受，为什么不说呢？”郑云龙抬起头，含着水的眼睛看郑棋元。他双颊通红，房间里氤氲热气弄得他整个人都湿漉漉的，他撇着嘴冲自己姐姐抱怨。  
郑棋元微喘，汗津津笑着着看他，“龙龙舒服就好，我自己来就可以啦，还要吗？……”  
她终于解开了那排扣子，于是柔软雪白的双峰一下从布料的束缚中解脱，涌到郑云龙脸前。  
山顶两颗已经被蹂躏的不成样子，通红且泛着水光。  
郑云龙眼皮垂了下来，因为他看到姐姐雪白的双峰上留着极为突兀的印子。那些暗紫色的，褐色的，带着明显的指印形状烙在本该干净柔软的胸乳上。  
郑棋元一手托着自己胸前的柔软往前送，一只手探到身下那个丰沛的湿地，细长的手指轻轻探进去，缓缓抽插。  
郑棋元舒了一口气，她红着脸，“龙龙…怎么啦？”  
“不要。”  
郑云龙低下头，“我要这个。”

郑云龙掰开郑棋元的腿根，迫使她张得更大，然后把脑袋凑了过去，伸出舌尖吸吮那块已经丰沛的流水的地方。  
小孩柔软的舌尖勾勒着郑棋元身下敏感的褶皱，一层层的剥开，又沿着那道细密的窄缝把舌尖顶进去。  
“啊…嗯，龙龙……”郑棋元声音带着哭腔，细弱的脚趾抓在地板上。  
郑云龙温热的嘴唇把郑棋元身下流着水的嘴包裹着，一下下吸吮，又顶弄。  
郑棋元被自己弟弟弄得全身发抖，最后喷着水叫出来。  
郑云龙从自己腿间爬起来的时候，郑棋元全身都软了。她躺在地上，双腿张开，看着一个小脑袋从里面出来，脸上带着自己刚刚喷出来的晶莹液体。  
郑云龙眯着眼，伸出舌尖在郑棋元脸上舔了舔。“姐姐好甜，尝尝自己的味道吗？”  
郑棋元耳朵通红，“干嘛呀，你这是干嘛呀？”

“姐姐”郑云龙搂着她，姐弟两个人汗津津的贴在一起。  
“你这么好，我怎么舍得让你变成别人的。”

郑棋元摸着郑云龙脑袋，“傻孩子，我一直都是你一个人呀，我是龙龙一个人的姐姐，龙龙也是我唯一的弟弟呀。”

但你却是所有人的婊子，郑云龙闭上眼睛。

02

长沙城里绵绵不绝的细雨似乎意识到是该停歇了。  
于是半月未曾露头的太阳在细雨停歇这天仿佛要把阴雨天的亏空补回来似得，铆足了劲发光发热。半月积攒下来的阴湿在当天便全部消散在日光里。  
红鸾阁的生意也随着放晴的日光开始恢复红火。之前碍于天气多日未登楼的客人，都又开始逐渐造访。

郑云龙的身体在入夏之后就好了很多，只是药也一直没敢断下。  
下了许久的雨，郑棋元入账一直不多，昨天刚缴了租金，现在两手空空，什么也不剩了。

现在郑棋元就坐在窗台上露着大腿涂脚指甲油，等着上门客人。

阿云嘎是在天将黑的时候登楼，此时郑棋元正和一位客人在房里喝酒。  
她喝得没有洒得多，全身都湿漉漉的，旗袍淋着酒贴在身上勾勒出身材曲线。  
那位客人搂着她，一边伸手去掐胸脯那块地方。  
“不要，不要，都湿透了…”  
“哪里湿了？哪里湿透了？……”  
郑棋元被灌得小脸通红，浑身都软了，就那样任人折腾。  
阿云嘎推开门的时候客人下了一跳，一般来绝对不会出现这种上一个客人还在，下一个就被放进来的情况。刚要开口骂楼下怎么安排的，就对上阿云嘎一脸阴霾。

面前的人五官凌厉，刀削斧凿的一张脸眉目压得极低，冷着眼看着眼前的人。  
郑棋元从那人怀里爬出来，“嘎爷…嘎子…”  
她喝的双眼模糊，迷蒙得睁着眼往阿云嘎脚边爬。

客人还有一丝清醒，瞬间就明白了眼前的是谁，识相得低头退出去。

阿云嘎把郑棋元从地上捞起来，看着浑身被淋透的郑棋元，“你最好是哪里都湿透了。”

郑棋元的哭喊声一下一下传出来，断断续续的，是被顶进身体里的鸡巴撞碎的，打散的。

她总是哭，每一次被这个男人肏的时候，郑棋元总是免不了哭的凄惨。

阿云嘎早就习惯了这样的开场，以往总是会随着时间的增加，叫声逐渐变得黏腻。

但是今天郑棋元一声声的扯着嗓子，被操出来的声音带着哭腔，没有丝毫染着情欲的意思。

她像似被扼住喉咙的鸟，又像是被浸在水里的猫，发出的声音带着血，仿佛要被人肏死在床上。

天赋异禀的内蒙男人饶是阅人无数的郑棋元也需要时间适应。况且男人从来不会在抚慰身下人上下什么功夫。

提着粗大的凶器便往里捅，郑棋元发着抖揉着奶子的手还没停，身下就被破开挤进去。

算不上湿润的甬道被撑得难受，郑棋元迷迷糊糊的拼命去抚慰自己敏感的奶头，希望多流一点水少受些折腾。

她醉得眼睛睁不开，一边又随着被操的频率不停歇得喘息。

阿云嘎看在眼里，便大发善心的去帮她。带着薄茧的手指钢钳抓着郑棋元雪白的奶子，肏一下便挤一下，细嫩的软肉从指缝间露出来。

郑棋元像只敞着肚皮的被榨干奶水的母牛，呜咽着说不出完整的话。

“唔……疼，嘎子…”

阿云嘎掰着郑棋元的腿往里顶，底下特别紧，紧到他忍不住舒气。  
他能感受到那个甬道的不停得收缩夹紧，他知道这是特别紧张的时候会出现的情况。

操了这么多回了，每次都是这样。

他搂着郑棋元发着抖的身体，把她的腿根掰得更大，

“你到底害怕什么？”

她呜咽着流泪，身下流不出这么多的水，上面就流得多。

阿云嘎边操边给她擦眼泪，把她贴在脸上的头发捋到一边。

郑棋元混着泪和酒，头发是湿的，身上是湿的，就是底下那个穴不够湿。

阿云嘎不是很喜欢这种操法，身子底下的人不好受，他也兴致缺缺。  
以往多数时间郑棋元都是提前用油和药弄好了自己让阿云嘎操，底下滑腻湿润，整个人带着水似得一声声绵绵的哭叫。  
偶尔有过几次直接提枪上阵的时候，也没今天这么不在状态。  
阿云嘎操着越发烦躁，只想草草射出来了事。

“别哭！”  
他伸手捂上郑棋元的嘴，按着人就开始顶撞。

等到阿云嘎射出来，郑棋元真的是要让人操死在床上。  
她双眼失神，张着嘴喘气，双腿间小穴泥泞不堪，斑斑粉红混着白浊流出来。  
郑棋元浑身不自觉的发抖，连动手指的力气都没有了。  
阿云嘎手指钳着郑棋元脸颊，给人渡了几口气。又笨拙的把粘在额头上的头发捋开，

“后天我再来。”

郑棋元点点头。

“你弟弟下个月的药，他们明天给你送来。”

“好…”


End file.
